onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Page
Lilith Page, better known as Lily and also known as Starla, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fifth episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest stars Nicole Munoz and Agnes Bruckner. History Arriving in the Land Without Magic, Cruella and Ursula choose to leave Maleficent's child in the woods to die, but they use the dragon egg she hatched from to prevent themselves from aging for thirty years. The baby is soon found, with a crescent moon necklace in her possession, and she is later placed into an orphanage. Some time later, she is adopted by the Page couple who names her Lilith. }} Sometime after this, Lily is kicked out of her adoptive family's home and begins crashing at an abandoned house with her boyfriend. When they enter a store, her boyfriend throws her a gun, causing Lily to follow his lead as they pull a robbery. While the police are looking for her, Lily somehow tracks down Emma to a foster home in Mankato, Minnesota. Before she can explain her reasons for needing her help, Emma's foster father discovers the girls talking and welcomes Lily to join them for dinner. During the meal, Lily lies when about how she and Emma met. Emma then excuses herself and Lily to the kitchen, where she sees a news report of her friend robbing a store. Although Emma wants her gone, Lily refuses to leave without regaining her crescent moon necklace from the abandoned house, which is the only thing she has from her birth mother. As Emma goes to get it, Lily steals a large amount of money from the foster parents and disappears. In the aftermath, Emma loses faith in her foster parents, who are disappointed with her lying, and runs away to the bus stop, where Lily finds her. Emma, blaming her for ruining her chance at a family, throws her the necklace and tells her to go away. However, Lily wishes to stay together with her, as she's tried to make good decisions in life that turn out bad, and being around Emma is the only time things are good. Emma coldly remarks she'd rather be alone and leaves. On a Pittsburgh bound bus, Lily meets the Apprentice, who implies the darkness in her life is not her fault and something greater is influencing her. He then tells Lily about her birth mother as she listens closely. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The name "Lily" is of English origin from the flower of the same name, which is a symbol of purity. The word is derived from the Latin word "lilium".http://www.behindthename.com/name/lily *The name "Lilith" is of Judeo-Christian origin is derived from the Akkadian word "lilitu" that means "of the night".http://www.behindthename.com/name/lilith **"Lilith" is also the name of a demon from ancient Assyrian myths, and in Jewish mythology, she was Adam's first wife. *The last name "Page" is of English and French origin, and is an occupational name which comes from one of the family having worked as a server or personal attendant to a lord or nobleman.https://www.houseofnames.com/page-family-crest *The name "Starla" is of English origin, and is an elaborated form of the name "Star",http://www.behindthename.com/name/starla itself derived from the English word for the celestial body, and ultimately from Old English steorra.http://www.behindthename.com/name/star *The personalized license plate on Lily's car reads "SYLVIA". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Her casting call for her younger actress describes her as, "a bright, self-reliant teen who boasts a charming, take-no-prisoners punk exterior and the heart of a secretive, insecure opportunist".http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/10/once-upon-time-episode-405-breaking_77.html *The casting call name for her older actress was "Autumn".http://tvline.com/2015/02/11/once-upon-a-time-season-4-cast-agnes-bruckner/ *The casting call for her older actress describes her as a charismatic and fiercely independent woman who "easily wraps others into her schemes", with a "penchant for troublemaking", although she just "wants to be loved". *Lily's alias, Starla, is a reference to the Lost character of the same name.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/592541073521528833 Appearances References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Five Characters